


Freedom

by Thraina_Underhill



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraina_Underhill/pseuds/Thraina_Underhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Tristan's thoughts from the beginning of the final fight until his end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second work so constructive criticism is welcome.

     As we led the people from the city I couldn't help but feel as though I was leaving more than a commanding officer behind. Though Arthur said he was a Roman and this was not his home I could not help but notice how he cared for the people of this island. As Bors called out to Arthur I knew we were not going home. We were home and it was time to defend it once again.  
Even if I could give up my freedom I could not shackle my falcon to my fate so I set him free knowing deep in my soul that I would never call him to my side again.  
     When we joined Arthur on the hill I spotted someone in the old tree on the other side of the wall. It was the spy for the Saxons and he was quickly dispatched by my arrow before we moved to our positions to await our enemy.  
     Once the battle began I lost track of my comrades in all the bloodshed. I knew we were fighting well and I could spare no thoughts to worry for the others. My eyes continually tracked the leader of the Saxons even as I dispatched more and more of his men. I moved closer and closer to him cutting down all that stood in my path. I would kill this man, if not to end the battle then to keep more blood off of Arthur's hands. Watching the Saxon fight showed me that the battle would be difficult. His skills were honed through years of warfare and I would have to fight my best to even try to slow him down.  
     We locked blades and danced. Each strike and parry was strong, in the few minutes it took him to wound me I knew I would never see my homeland, the place of my birth, ever again. He pulled back my arm to expose my throat for a killing blow and my eyes were drawn to the skies. As he drew back his blade I saw the most beautiful sight.  
     My falcon was flying free right above my head. Soon we would both be free. The Saxon drew his blade across my throat and I felt the chilling darkness claim me. As it took my breath and then my sight I saw my falcon fly away.  
     Now we are both free.


End file.
